


Shoosh

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, Insomniac Karkat, Karkat Can't Sleep, Karkat has a blog, M/M, Sollux Finally Goes To Sleep, Watching peeps sleep, karkat's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh<br/>all my fanfics have sollux in them<br/>because he is my bae</p><p> </p><p>solkat is my otp so<br/>here</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shoosh

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> all my fanfics have sollux in them  
> because he is my bae
> 
>  
> 
> solkat is my otp so  
> here

You wiped your eyes and yawned. The clock said it was 4:30 in the morning, and you had to double-take to make sure you read that right. You could of sworn that it was around midnight like five minutes ago, maybe you have been on Tumblr for longer than you thought. Running a blog on romantic advice is harder than you would think, and people were constantly asking for help. It was always non-important things, but here recently you were helping someone with finding out if their partner was cheating or not. They were obviously in distress and you couldn't not help them. They were so pitiful. Closing your laptop, you stand and stretch. You thought about going and lying down, but that would be done in vain. You haven't slept in five days, and it's starting to really affect you. You're constantly tired, but you just cannot sleep. 

Walking to the bedroom, you quietly open the door, wincing as it creaked. Sollux has just now been able to sleep now that his coding project was done. You remember sitting up all those nights with him as he coded and coded none stop. It really wore him out, but now it was worth the money and the extra sleep. Sollux stirred slightly as you sat down beside him on the bed, and you panicked a bit. You didn't want to wake him up. He settled finally, his body twisted in an odd angle as he slept. He never could just lie there, he was always tangled in some weird position that couldn't be comfortable. You worried for his neck and back constantly. He also doesn't ever wear clothes, preferring to sleep nude. You have become used to the nakedness, but it still brought a slight blush to your cheeks when you saw him like this. All naked and vulnerable.

God, you're a creep.

Glancing over his sleeping from, your eyes trance over his hipbones as they jutted out against his flesh.  They were so sharp, and half the time you have to be the big spoon because cuddling with him can be painful with all his sharp edges. You have started feeding him a lot of fattening things because you're worried for his health. He has gained a little weight, but his stomach still sank in threatening low. Why can't he just feed himself like a normal person? You mumble to yourself as you lay down on your side, studying his facial features in the dark light. He has a narrow nose and very high cheekbones that were dusted with light freckles. You have tried to count them, but you end up losing count each time. Plus, he fusses a lot with you try and kiss each and every one. Not that he hates the affection, he practically craves that, it's just that he thinks your a sappy gross cheeseball. 

You sigh and peck his forehead, wishing him a silent Goodnight as you sit up and exit the room. You don't know how long you can keep going without sleep.


End file.
